


The Spider's Mate

by crystipup



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystipup/pseuds/crystipup
Summary: What if Naraku developed an obsession with Kagome? What if that obsession became a feelings of crush? What if he wants nothing more (aside from the Shikon Jewel) than to make Kagome his mate? (Title and rating may change)





	1. Prologue

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Naraku's Demons

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Onigumo in Naraku's Head

' _Hello~_ ' Thoughts

"Hello~" Normal Speech

' _An ant flew..._ ' Visions or Scenes Shown in Kanna's mirror

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. May she always be happy for creating such a wonderful anime/manga.

* * *

 

Naraku sat at his window, staring thoughtfully at the night sky. Though you would never know he was thoughtful, for his face was as expressionless as a smooth slab of stone. The only one, or ones, that knew what he was thinking about, were the demons in his head. The demons, who were compiled together to form his, Naraku's, body.

' _ **Narakuuu... Why do you think of that priestess?**_ ' asked one of the many demons within him

' _That is none of your concern._ ' Naraku replied sharply, annoyed that his mental peace had been disturbed

' _ **It IS our concern! We formed your body! We...**_ ' another demon said before Naraku interrupted

' _I formed my body! Not you! You are merely a PART of it._ ' Naraku shouts at them, further annoyed. Having silenced his inner demons (LOL) he returned to his thoughts.

' _That damn priestess showed a large amount of strength last I saw her..._ ' Naraku left the comfort of his mind and said, "Kanna.", summoning his most obedient incarnation.

The albino child stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her master, eyes blank as always. He needn't say a word, as Kanna showed him the subject of Naraku's thoughts: Kagome Higurashi.

The scene he saw was Kagome and Inuyasha having another argument.

' _Inuyasha slammed into the ground as Kagome used the subjugation spell on him._

_ "Inuyasha! Why are you so heartless?! You're a half-demon! Sango, Miroku and I aren't! And Shippo is still a little kid! You can't force us to work past our hunger and exhaustion just so you can get you stupid Jewel Shards!" Kagome shrieked, piercing the Inu's ears _

_ Inuyasha jumped out of the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground and glared at Kagome furiously, "Well, we wouldn't be looking for the shards, if you hadn't shattered the Jewel in the first place!" _

_ "That was an accident! And I've apologized hundreds of times! When will you get over it?!" _

_ "When the Jewel is complete and I become a full demon, you stupid wench!" _

_ "SIT!" THUD! Kagome stormed over to her bag with a terrifying glare on her face and grabbed her bath items and a fresh change of clothes. She turned to look at Sango and saw that Miroku and Shippo were clinging to Sango with evident fear in their eyes. _

_ "I'm going to take a bath to calm down." was all Kagome said, before walking to the hot spring that she'd found earlier. _

_When she arrived there, she was murmuring about 'stupid Inuyasha' and 'insensitive jerk' and 'would rather be home with my family'. Kagome set her things down and started to undress. You could see that shard hunting had taken an unfortunate toll on Kagome's once porcelain, blemish-free skin, as there were small to medium scars scattered across the flesh of her back, arms, and a few.... lower._ '

  
Naraku stared at her form. Taking in her B-cup breasts, her slight hourglass figure and her supple ass, that looked big, but not so big it was unattractive. Aside from the scars, it looked to Naraku like she was partially molded by the Gods and then left for the world to shape. Then, Naraku's eyes went to her bottom front. Her cunt was bare of hair and looked inviting to him. He wanted to taste her. To stick his finger, or his cock, in her and to have her crying in either fear or ecstasy. He watched as she dipped into the water of the spring. The way the spring mist floated around her, she looked even more ethereal and God-formed. He watched as she washed her body, humming to herself, clearly reaching a sort of calm peace. Her hands glided across her perky nipples and down the plain of her abdomen and down between her thighs.

Naraku's eyes followed her hands' every move as they went to parts of her body that made his cock stir in desire. He watched as she ducked under the water and came back up after a few seconds. She brushed her hair away from her face and sat on the natural shelf in the spring, resting her head back and shutting her eyes with a small sigh of peace and content. After a while, it became clear that she had fallen asleep in the spring. For a second, Naraku considered going and capturing her, but she violently jerked awake and started leaving the spring.

He watched her walk back to her and her friends' camp and when the kit hopped onto her shoulder and asked her if she was feeling better. She replied 'yes' with a warm, motherly smile and settled down beside the demon slayer. For the rest of the night, she didn't speak to Inuyasha unless absolutely necessary.

From then on, Naraku watched her and her group more intently, of course sending an occasional puppet to wreak havoc. After 3 weeks, his obsession with her turned into something else. He saw how loyal she was. How caring she was with children. And how deliciously manipulative and cruel she could be at times. He saw how highly she spoke of Inuyasha at times, when he isn't an ass, and got jealous of how she'd praise him when he always insults her. Every time Inuyasha made Kagome cry because of his stupidity, Naraku would send puppets to attack the group and make Inuyasha the main target. He'd make sure Inuyasha got some sort of painful, poisonous wound before his puppets were defeated.

* * *

 

' _ **ENOUGH! You are falling in love with that priestess and it is disgusting! You can't love her she's the enemy! She would sooner destroy you than return your love! Forget about her! You must stay focused on your goal! You must...**_ '

' _SILENCE!! You have NO say in what I do, nor in who I give my affections! I will make her mine and you will remain silent. I don't listen to weak demons like you! You listen to me and I say know your place!_ '

' _ **Kikyo is the one we love... Not that weak little girl...**_ ' said a voice, that belonged to none other than Onigumo

' _You LUST for Kikyo. I do not. Now be silent. I don't listen to pathetic humans like you._ ' Naraku hissed, furious that the pathetic Onigumo would, once again try to force his, Onigum's, feelings for Kikyo, onto him, Naraku.

He ignored the voices in his head from then on, when it came to Kagome and started to plot and plan how he would make the beautiful girl his own.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I needed to edit this second chapter because I had written after the first one. I hope you enjoy. Please comment on what you think. Thanks!

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Naraku's Demons

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Onigumo

' _Hello~_ ' Thoughts

"Hello~" Normal Speech

' _An ant flew..._ ' Visions or Scenes Shown in Kanna's mirror

* _An ant flew, 'Hello~'_ * Dreams

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. May she always be happy for creating such a wonderful anime/manga.

* * *

 

Kagome set up her sleeping bag and looked around the camp. Sango and laid down by the fire and Miroku was sitting with his back against a tree right behind her, with Shippo and a small Kirara in his lap. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting calmly with his hands within his sleeves. Kagome smiled slightly and slid into her sleeping bag, sliding off into a calm sleep...or so she had thought.

* * *

 

_*Kagome's eyes were closed, and she lay still. She tried to open her eyes, but for some reason, she couldn't. She went to lift her hands to her eyes to see, or rather, feel, what the cause was, but was terrified to discover that her hands were tied down. Kagome began to panic and she tried thinking of what was wrong, or what was happening when she heard a voice that made her blood ran cold._

_"Hello, Kagome." Naraku said silkily._

_A hundred questions per second enter Kagome's head as she tried to figure out what the HELL was going on. She heard his steps as he neared her and her panic rose to a large extent. More so, when she felt her clothing **melt** into a dress that felt **very**...immodest. A chill ran down her spine and to her toes when she felt Naraku's hand on her exposed abdomen._

_The surface she was on softened and felt like a rich, silky cloth. She was confused and scared and just wanted to wake up, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Kagome tensed up considerably, when Naraku placed his hand over her eyes, but found, that when he pulled his hand away, she could at last open her eyes. The first place her eyes darted to was the dress she was wearing and she turned more than 20 shades of red. The dress she was wearing was long and dark purple, like Naraku's miasma. It had a wide plunging neckline that went just below her belly bottom. The neckline plunge was so wide it just **barely** covered her nipples and revealed almost half her breasts. There were two slits where her legs were, but the shaft of fabric between them honestly just looked like it was there for decoration. Her feet were bare, aside from small gold chains that decorated her ankles **(** **It's jewelry, imprisonment chains)**._

_The second place her eyes went was to Naraku, who had just grabbed her right leg and was rubbing it, massaging it. Kagome didn't want to admit it, but it felt **so** good. It took **a lot** of will power not to relax into his touch. It was easy enough, of course, after Naraku started to kiss and suck her ankle, moving up her leg. Kagome whimpered and started trying to move her leg out of his hands, only for his grasp to tighten._

_"Don't, Kagome. I'll have to hurt you if you don't behave." was all he said before he continued his journey up her leg._

_Once he got to her thigh, though. Kagome's resolve shattered and she began to twist and turn and kick. She was certain that if she fought him off long enough, she'd wake up soon, but that thought was gone from her thoughts in a second when she felt a searing pain shoot through her thigh. She let out a pained shriek and tears pricked her eyes, coming down in waterfalls. She looked down and saw a four-gash claw mark down her thigh, with Naraku's hand next to it, claws dripping slightly with her blood._

_"I warned you, Kagome. Now, look what you made me do." Naraku chided, as though she were a child._

_He lowered his head to her thigh and started to lick the bloody gashes. Kagome wanted to fight him, but she didn't want to feel pain like that again. So, she kept quiet._

_Naraku glanced up at her and saw her eyes were closed, tears still streaking down her cheeks, but he was glad she'd stopped fighting him. **For now** He licked the gashes clean and place a kiss that was between gentle and rough. He moved his head away from her legs and pushed away the panel of her dress that was between her legs. To Kagome's utter horror, she wasn't wearing anything down there and she began to tremble._

_"H-Hey...! G-Get away from there!" Kagome stuttered, fear evident in her voice. Naraku looked up at her face and smirked at her flushed nervousness._

_"Why would I do that? This **is** the very place I've longed to see for quite a while. I want to look at every secret part of you." he purred, before raising her legs over his shoulders and putting his nose to her cunt._

_"D-Don't do that!" Kagome squeaked, as he began to lick her nether lips causing her to quiver immensely._

_Naraku chuckled deeply and the rumble of it went straight through her. From her cunt to her breast, causing her nipples to peak up. They brushed the front of her dress and caused an aching to shoot through her again, drawing out a small whimper. She flushed an even deeper red and turned her head to the side and hid her face with her hand. Naraku, who had heard the whimper and was filled with pride, was sucking and licking the insides of her nether lips like it was his first meal in ages. When his tongue hit a spot inside of her that had her breath go scarce, he turned much of his attention to that one spot and listened as she held in her moans, small whimpers only escaping. When he got tired of her holding in her pleasure and keeping him from hearing her beautiful moans, he gave her added stimulation, by moved one of his hands to her clit and rubbed circles on it, as he continued to lick and suck her insides._

_When she felt the added stimulation to her clit, Kagome saw stars and unconsciously bucked her hips, trying to get closer to the source of her pleasure. Mentally, though, she was scolding herself and her body for reacting like this. She opened her mouth to yell at him to stop, but let out the **sluttiest** moan she'd **ever** heard, as Naraku slipped two fingers into her, all the while still licking her and rubbing her clit. Kagome began to writhe and tremble, bucking her hips and moaning deeply. She began to whimper when she felt something in her stomach beginning to coil and tighten to the point she felt she'd go insane._

_"N-No more!" She cried, even though, truthfully, she didn't want him to stop_

_"No." was his response, before he returning to his feast trying even harder to bring her to completion._

_He thrust his fingers into her faster, adding a third finger, and rubbing her clit even harder. He could feel from the way her insides were tightening, that she was very close to her climax. He started to twist and coil his tongue in her, hitting another pleasure spot in her and pushing her over the edge. The cry and moan she let out as she reached her peak were so musical and arousing, and her vaginal nectar so sweet, Naraku didn't let her rest as he continued to bring her pleasure, and thus, to her second orgasm in less than a minute. When he'd brought her to her fourth orgasm, he pulled her legs away from his face. He set her legs down and grasped her head, before placing a wanton kiss on her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and around her tongue. He had her tasting her nectar and pulled away before she could bite him._

_Kagome was still recovering from her fourth peak of pleasure when Naraku kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and felt sickened by herself at her reaction to his molestation. She went to bite him, but he pulled away before she could. He looked down at her, eyes foggy with lust and need. He kept her pinned with his eyes as he pulled down his pants and placed his cock at her entrance. Kagome whimpered and tried to move away from him, but was stilled by his growl. Tears pooled in her eyes as she felt him slipping his cock's head into her._

_"N-No! Don't! Please don't!" she shouted, crying at the thought of her enemy taking her virginity, dream **?** or otherwise._

_Naraku moved his face closer to hers and started to lick her tears away, before clapping his mouth over hers as he slammed into her. Kagome's scream, as her hymen was ripped away, was muffled by Naraku's mouth, but it did nothing to hide her pain. She cried and twisted, trying to get away from him as he held still within her._

_"Stop moving and it won't hurt as bad," Naraku said, voice full of warning._

_She stopped moving after a moment but continued to cry. Whilst they were waiting, Naraku moved the top of her dress away from her breasts and with one hand started to rub and massage one nipple, while he sucked the other. Kagome felt the pain fading away and felt uncomfortable at the foreign thing within her. She was made even more uncomfortable, but pleasured, when Naraku started to play and suck her breasts. She tried to twist her breasts away from him, but only ended up moving her hips and felt a throb of pleasure._

_Naraku gave a test thrust in her and smiled when he heard her quiet, breathy gasp. He thrust into her again and again, hitting a new spot in her with every thrust. He hit every part of her insides and found every sweet spot. He focused his attention on those and rubbed her clit to add extra stimulation. He smirked when she began to tighten around him and writhe. He moved her legs back over his shoulders and Kagome moaned loudly at the new pleasure and bliss she felt from this new position. She was so flooded with pleasure, she thought she could feel no more until Naraku started to hit her womb. That brought forth shrieks of pleasure and she started to feel coiling in her stomach again._

_Naraku smiled in pride as he listened to Kagome's reactions to his cock hitting her womb. He started to fuck her faster and harder, going in deeper, causing a new, louder chorus of moans and screams to flow from Kagome's throat. He hit her womb harder until he felt himself nearly entering her womb. Kagome arched into his cock and started to whimper and whine._

_"P-Please! M-More!" she begged_

_"More what, Kagome?"_

_"I w-want more!"_

_"More **what**?" he growled_

_"Fuck me more! Please! Fuck me!" she begged, her mind **temporarily** broken from her lust and want_

_"As you wish~" was all Naraku said, before slamming into her harder and deeper, until he slammed his cock's head into her womb, making her scream and cum. But, Naraku wasn't done. No, he'd just started. He pulled his cock almost **completely** out of her, making her whimper from its absence, and moving her onto her side, her left leg over his shoulder, before **slamming** into her, going straight into her womb and hitting its top. Kagome screamed once more and started to move her hips towards him, trying to get him even deeper into her, if possible. As Naraku fucked her womb and groped her breasts, he thought, 'I wonder...If I cum in her here? Would that be as much fun as impregnating her in the waking world?'_

_Naraku dismissed the thought and slammed into Kagome even harder, causing her to scream at her climax. He continued to fuck her in several different positions and angles, regardless of her orgasms, making her hypersensitive to his cock as it fucked her and rubbed her clit. By the time, Naraku finally came, Kagome was a writhing, sweaty, lusty mess, cumming at the feel of his seed spilling into her. Naraku looked at his arms and saw the wilts where Kagome had dragged her nails in her throes of ecstasy. He smirked and lowered himself on her and kissed her. He felt great delight when he felt her return the kiss._

_All was great until Kagome yanked her head away from his, as though she'd been burned. Naraku looked at her eyes and saw that she'd pulled her mind from her pool of ecstasy and regained her self-control. Kagome raised her hands and tried to shove Naraku away from her, only for Naraku to grab her hands and press them above her head, causing them to be bound by a smooth silk rope._

_In a lusty, sexy as fuck voice, Naraku asked, "Ready for round two?"_

_Kagome fought, but it was of no use. Naraku fucked her again and made her writhe in ecstasy, despite how much she hated it. After the fifth time, or maybe it was the eighth, Naraku finally pulled out of her and started to lick, kiss, and suck her neck where her neck connected to her shoulder._

_"See you tonight, Koibito (lover/sweetheart)." Naraku purred, as Kagome **at last** started to wake up.*_

* * *

 

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She saw that it was dawn and that she was the first one awake. She tried to settle her heart and decided to go to the river close by to get fish for breakfast when she felt a slight searing pain on her right thigh. She opened her sleeping bag slightly and raise her skirt. She saw, much to her horror, the claw mark Naraku had left when he'd entered her dreams. On trembling legs, she collected some cloth and the water bottles and walked to the river, where she removed her clothes and checked the rest of her body, to find, much to her relief, that only the claw mark transferred over from the nightmarish dream, though could it even be called a dream? To her further relief, her virginity remained, for she, to her ultimate embarrassment, had stuck her hand into her and felt that her hymen was still there, still intact. She cleaned herself off, wrapped the cloths around the claw mark and collected water and fish for their breakfast, before heading back to camp, a sense of impending doom for the night to come.

* * *

 

Naraku opened his eyes and saw Kanna standing in front of him with her mirror, as he had instructed her to do the night before. Kanna's mirror glowed and showed Kagome standing at the edge of a river, stripping off her clothes and looking over her body. She seemed somewhat satisfied when she finished and, to Naraku's great pleasure, she sat down and stuck her hand into her pretty rosy pink cunt, face red. After a bit, she took her hand out of herself, with a look of slight relief on her face, before washing up and dressing. He watched as she wrapped his claw mark up in some cloths, bearing a grim, solemn look all the while she did so.

Naraku sent Kanna away and looked out his window, with a content smirk on his face.

'Until tonight, Koibito.' He thought before his thoughts drifted to the night and the events that happened in the dream-like world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I lost inspiration and ideas. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Naraku's Demons

' _ **Hello~**_ ' Onigumo

' _Hello~_ ' Thoughts

"Hello~" Normal Speech

' _An ant flew..._ ' Visions or Scenes Shown in Kanna's mirror

* _An ant flew, 'Hello~'_ * Dreams

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. May she always be happy for creating such a wonderful anime/manga.

_**WARNING:**_ SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE A BIT OOC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

Kagome walked beside Sango, her feet mindlessly following, as she and her group traveled. After the.. _ahem_...dream(?) incident first occurred, Kagome was wary of sleeping. But, after he claimed her body yet again, the following night, she swore the resist the temptation of sleep. Having not slept for two weeks, her sense of awareness and her ability to think quick, suffered severely. More often than not she either tripped on a rock or  _air_. Her friends and Inuyasha, especially, were worried about her, but every time they suggested that she sleep, Kagome lost her, now short, temper and snapped at them, glaring at them as if they'd threatened her.

She got angrier and angrier at Naraku every time he sent his puppets to exhaust her and her friends. Kagome knew why he was doing it. She knew it wasn't for the jewel shards, but farther, for her, so he could rape her in her sleep. But, Kagome, born to a stubborn father and unsubmissive mother, refused to submit and allow Naraku to have his way with her every night. So, taking after her beloved father, she stubbornly battled against her need to rest. It was just the way she was born. She couldn't and wouldn't do anything to change that.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed two jewel shards approaching at a fast rate. Inuyasha growled and positioned himself in front of Kagome, only to be back-fisted into a tree as Koga approached Kagome, grabbing her hands in the process.

"Hey Kagome! How's my woman doing?" Koga asked with the cocky smile on his face

"Grr! She's not your woman!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling himself out of the tree

"Yes she is Mutt-Face! What're ya gonna do 'bout it?"

Kagome sighed, annoyed, at having to hear the two canine demons arguing yet again. Kagome walked over to a tree and sat at the base of it with Kirara and Shippo. She was sitting there for only a few minutes before she felt the tug of sleep, causing her to launch up from her seat and move around. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by everyone around her. Koga looked to Inuyasha and asked,

"What the hell was that about?"

Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome as she paced, saying, "I dunno. She stopped sleeping two weeks ago. Everyone tried to get her to, but she's so stubborn that just she won't listen."

Koga walked over to Kagome and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, noting that she was slightly swaying.

"Hey Kagome? You alright?"

Kagome looked at Koga and gave such a fake smile, it was cringe worthy.

"I'm fine."

Koga opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Kagome gave him a glare so terrifying, he violently flinched and said,

"I think I-I'll go n-now. See ya later, Kagome." and he darted off.

* * *

**Before Nightfall**

Kagome was ignoring the looks her friends were giving her as she continued to prepare their ramen. She saw Inuyasha rummaging through her backpack, but thought nothing of it, figuring he was probably trying to find some extra food. When he left, Kagome went over and pulled out a book. She was so focused, she didn't notice Inuyasha slip Sango a bottle of cold medicine.

When the ramen was finished, Sango served everyone their bowls, pouring in some of the medicine into Kagome's bowl, before mixing it in, thoroughly. Sango walked over to Kagome and handed her her food. Kagome, not feeling like looking at her friends, kept her head down as she began to eat, not noticing how everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

After dinner, Kagome was going around camp and cleaning up, when she felt an overwhelming surge of exhaustion. She started to sway, her eyelids feeling like bricks. She stumbled forward and collapsed on her knees. She looked up and saw Sango with the bottle of cold medicine. When she felt Inuyasha lift her in his arms and saw he was taking her to her sleeping bag, she started to struggle and whimper like a scared kitten. His grip never loosened, even as he set her down to rest. She continued to struggle, but it only exhausted her more. As her eyelids started to draw over her eyes, she heard Naraku's voice in her head,

' _Welcome back_ _, Koibito. It's been a while~_ '

Hearing him made Kagome cry, tears rolling down her face as if they were racing each other. She felt great despair as she was pulled into her accursed dreams.

* _She was back in the same **damn** room she was in the last two times. The bed, though soft, was a torture in and of itself, for it reminded her constantly of what was to come. She looked at the dress she was wearing this time. It was long and the dark purple color of Naraku's miasma, like the last two. Actually it was nearly identical to the first one, except the shaft between her legs wasn't there. The top of the dress covered her secret place just barely, also revealing Naraku's claw mark. The chain jewelry on her ankles were the same, except it was encrusted with beautiful gems._

_She didn't look up when she heard a door open. She kept her face down as she listened to Naraku's footsteps as he neared the bed she was seated upon. When Naraku climbed onto the bed and got in front of her, Kagome continued to stare at her hands, refusing to look at the man who has hurt her and will hurt her again._

_"Hello, my Kagome." Naraku purred, caressing her left cheek_

_"I'm not yours, bastard." Kagome mumbled in reply_

_Naraku chuckled and crawled up beside her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders. Kagome tried to move away, an annoyed whine escaping her throat. Naraku ignored this adorable noise and pulled her back to his topless chest. He buried his face in her neck and began to lick, kiss, and suck her neck where her neck connected to her shoulder. Kagome, though it had only been twice, was already used to this, albeit she found it annoying and, much to her displeasure, arousing. As he continued to love on her neck, Kagome felt his hand go to her right thigh. She whimpered quietly for fear that he'd cut her again._

_Naraku, sensing her discomfort, started to massage her thigh, making her the slightest bit less tense. He moved his face away from her neck and spun her around and on top of the bed, with him above her. Kagome immediately began to struggle and whimper, tears already starting to prick her eyes._

_"No...no, no, no. Please no." she began to whimper and plead_

_"I won't stop, my Kagome. You're mine and I will make sure you realize it. I don't care, nor mind, if I have to keep you here for days, weeks, months, or years. You...are...MINE." Naraku said in a low voice to aroused and frightened her._

_His hands went to the top of her dress and ripped the dress to pieces, leaving her in nothing but the chains on her ankles. She began to struggle even harder until he growled out,_

_"Do you want a matching mark on you left thigh, Koibito?"_

_She instantly stilled, tears slipping from her eyes, "No... not again."_

_"Then behave. Now be a good girl and relax." Naraku said, a hungry smile crossing his face as he spread her legs open, making Kagome cry harder._

_Once her legs were spread, Naraku placed his face at her precious place, giving it a slow, agonizing lick, causing Kagome to tremble and buck from the bolts of pleasure that shot throughout her body. He tortured her for a few more minutes, causing her have her first orgasm of the night, when he sucked on her clit. Naraku looked down on Kagome as she caught her breath, all the while removing his pants. Naraku got between her legs and put his cock at her entrance, slamming in before she can complain or protest. Kagome's whole body jerked from the strength of the thrust. Before she could say anything, though, Naraku slammed into her again, hitting a few of her sweet spots and the entrance of her womb, making her moan so loud, it seemed to bounce off the walls. He continued to slam into her until she came, before he lifted her legs over his shoulders, making it easier for him to fuck her womb. He resumed fucking her and listened to her whimpers, gasp, and moans as he heard her nearing her peak._

_After three more of her orgasms and two of his, he got tired of teasing her womb and just slammed into it, making her scream and cum, yet again. He fucked her harder and harder, making her cum again and again. He fucked her and made her (reluctantly) scream for more until he came a fifth time, filling her womb with his seed. Unbeknownst to Kagome, though, Naraku made it so that every time he dream fucked her and filled her with his cum, she would start to crave him in the waking world._

_Naraku laid down in front of Kagome, holding her to his chest, his slightly hard cock still in her cunt. He gave a few thrusts before sucking and licking where her neck and shoulder connect. Kagome started to struggle a little, but stopped when Naraku nipped her collarbone. They laid there together, Naraku gently thrusting into Kagome's womb while sucking her neck and Kagome just lying there letting him pleasure them both. She was relaxed, tensing only when she felt her orgasm nearing._

_Naraku looked up at Kagome and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, my Koibito? Are you willing to submit to me?"_

_Kagome looked at Naraku with a sour expression and replied, "I'm only going along with the horrible torture because I have no choice."_

_"You could stop thinking of it as torture and think of it as the pleasure it is. I want you, my Kagome, and I will make sure that you want me too. I will make sure you want me to the point **that** is torture. I will make you lust for me to the point you want me to ravage you outside of this dream world I've created."_

_" **Never** , Naraku. Never."_

_Naraku just chuckled and resumed fucking her at a much faster pace, increasing in speed until the bed began to rock. He fucked her until she was at the brink of an orgasm before pulling out of her and stunting her pleasure. The whimper that followed only made him smirk. Naraku waited until she came down from her denied climactic high, before sliding his cock's head across her nether lips, causing her to buck. He laughed when he saw how she tried to get his cock back inside her by pushing her cunt forward._

_"I thought you said you didn't enjoy this, my Kagome~" Naraku purred_

_Kagome turned her head to the side and mumbled, "Just put it back in..."_

_"I wonder if I should..."_

_Kagome's head snapped forward and she glared at him, making Naraku laugh. He slid his cock back into her in an agonizingly slow pace, all the while slowly rubbing her clit. He fucked her in the slow pace drawing her near her orgasm again, only to pull out once she was at the peak of her pleasure, pulling out before she could go over. Kagome growled and whined at this and glared daggers of death at Naraku. He smirked and drew away from Kagome, further infuriating her._

_When it looked like he was gonna get off the bed and leave her without the pleasure she so deserved, Kagome shot forward, grabbing Naraku by the shoulders and getting him under her on the bed. She glared at him with lusty, sex craving eyes as she got her cunt over his cock before slamming down on it. Kagome threw her head back with a breathy gasp as she rode Naraku's cock in a fast pace that had her tits bouncing up and down. When she was nearing her orgasm, she felt Naraku's hands on her hips as he made her ride him harder and faster. She made no protest as she started to roll her hips, giving them both extra pleasure before she felt like she might explode for how hot she felt._

_"Wait... Koibito..." Naraku groaned, making Kagome look at him in confusion_

_"Don't cum yet. Hold on and you'll have even better pleasure." Kagome considered this, but wanting the pleasure she was already getting rode him harder, trying to near her peak._

_She moaned hella loud when she felt Naraku thrust into her hard, adding to her pleasure but also keeping her from her orgasm. She began to whimper at this, but Naraku was in control and she wouldn't be able to stop him. He gave her jolt after jolt of pleasure before she felt she might go insane. He slammed into her and hit six different sweet spots at once, truly making her crazy from sexual desire as he continued to torment her, before he slammed into her womb again and made them both cum, Kagome from cumming from a mind shattering orgasm and Naraku from her orgasm. Kagome collapsed on top of Naraku, a panting mess, as she stayed at the top of her high._

_Naraku noticed this and decided to take advantage._

_"Koibito?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You belong to me."_

_"No a don (No I don't)"_

_"No?" Naraku asked giving a thrust into her, causing her to moan_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes what, my Kagome?"  
_

_"I belong to you."_

_"Naraku smirked, "Do you swear?"_

_"I swear..."_

_"Do you swear on you're friends' lives?"_

_"Yes I do..."_

_Naraku's smirk grew as he kissed her forehead, groaning when he felt Kagome roll her hips slightly. She lifted herself from Naraku's chest and they fucked one more time before Naraku had Kagome lay down beside him, having her rest some._ _Kagome awoke to Naraku shaking her. She looked at him and frowned._

_"See you tonight, Koibito. Don't forget your promise,"_

_And with that, Kagome left the dream(?) world to go to the waking world._ *

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to the side and saw she was in camp. It was dawn and the sun had yet to peak up from the treetops. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head a bit confused, until she remembered the events of the night before and the events of the dream. She took a shaky breath and rose to her feet, her promise running through her head like a haunting, broken record.

_'Do you swear on your friends' lives? Yes I do."_ Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she went throughout the camp to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Naraku  _awoke_ with a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked toward Kanna, her mirror already beginning to glow. He saw as his Kagome went about preparing breakfast for her and her friends, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. He smiled and watched as she finished preparing the fire before standing and leaving the room, off to do Kami (God) knows what.

 

 


End file.
